High refractive index (RI) materials are of particular interest for a wide variety of applications in cosmetics, optical disks, diffraction gratings, optical fiber coatings, anti-reflection coatings, imaging sensors, light-emitting diodes (LED), waveguides, optical switches, lenses, and flat panel displays. There is a continuing need to identify high RI materials with high transparency and low birefringence.